


McDannos' One Shot 2.1

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Conjunto de historia, llenas de Steve y Danno, con dosis de Grace y Charlie con toques de 5.0Bienvenidos a un mundo donde sin importar como se vean las cosas, eĺ McDanno siempre triunfará
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. Divorcio

El hombre exhaló buscando las palabras correctas para hablar con las cabezas de 5.0

\- Detective – dijo el hombre desde detrás de su escritorio –, comprendo hasta cierto…  
\- Perfecto – dijo Danny –, eso facilita las cosas. Entonces divórcienos ya  
\- Pero… – dijo el hombre  
\- Pero nada – dijo Danny –, exijo que nos divorcie ahora mismo  
\- Danno, no seas intransigente – dijo Steve – son mucho años juntos. ¡Somos una Ohana! No puedes hacernos esto  
\- Quiero el divorcio – dijo el detective cruzando los brazos, señal inequívoca de que era su última palabra  
\- Escúcheme – dijo Steve colocando sus brazos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante –, yo no me quiero divorciar. Danno es mi Ohana  
\- Eso debiste pensar antes de negarte a cenar pizza y comer helado la misma noche – dijo Danny  
\- Pero yo… – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Dónde firmo? – dijo Danny  
\- Detective – dijo el hombre –, yo no los puedo divorciar. En primer lugar, soy psicólogo, no abogado. Y esta solamente es su evaluación semestral para saber el nivel de estrés al que están siendo sometidos. En segundo lugar, hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes no están casados, ni siquiera son homosexuales  
\- Con todo respeto – dijo Danny –, ese no es mi problema. Quiero que nos divorcie en este momento. No pudo seguir viviendo con este animal ¿sabe que ni siquiera me deja conducir mi auto? ¡Ah! y exijo quedarme en la habitación principal, el colchón es más blando, y la televisión tiene más canales. Que él se mude a la habitación del fondo del pasillo  
\- Pe… pe… ro… yo… – tartamudeo Steve  
\- También quiero la custodia de Eddy – dijo Danny –, el cachorro que adopto. El comandante McGarrett no lo estimula correctamente  
\- Danno, no nos hagas esto – dijo Steve casi llorando  
\- Es inútil Steve – dijo Danny mirando hacia otro lado no caería ante los ojos de cachorro abandonado –, ya es demasiado tarde

El psicólogo solo exhalo. Terminado esa cita llamaría a su siquiatra, necesitaba una sesión cuando antes


	2. Pastel

Ya habían acostado a los niños y estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala viendo una película “Plan B” mientras comían el resto del pastel que Danny tan celosamente había guardado

\- En verdad que Stand es muy lindo – dijo Danny mirando el televisor  
\- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Steve sorprendido – ¿desde cuándo los hombres te parecen lindos?  
\- Solo míralo – dijo el rubio señalando el televisor – el tipo pudo dar la espalda y desligarse de los bebes, pero ahí está. Dando la cara  
\- Solo porque no le quedo de otra – dijo Steve – Zoe es la linda allí  
\- Solo le ves el físico – dijo Danny  
\- ¿Quién acaba de decir que otro hombre es lindo? – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo Danny – ¿sabes qué? Cállate y tráeme otro pedazo de pastel  
\- Ya has comiendo mucho dulce hoy – dijo Steve  
\- Aun es mi cumpleaños – dijo el rubio – y ese aun es mi pastel. Y tú estás en la obligación de mimarme  
\- ¿Obligación de mimarte? – dijo Steve sorprendido  
\- Si señor – dijo Danny – Obligación. Así que ve a traerlo  
\- Espero que me consientas igual en mi cumpleaños – dijo Steve  
\- Yo te consiento todo el año – protesto Danny  
\- ¿Y cómo me consientes tú? – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos mientras Danny le ponía pausa a la película  
\- ¿Cómo que como te consiento? – dijo Danny – ¿acaso no te dejo tirar a gusto tus bombas? ¿acaso no te lanza de todos lados como si fueras no sé qué, sin importar que yo me quede con el corazón en la boca?  
\- Eso no cuenta – dijo Steve – eso es trabajo  
\- Ja – dijo Danny – ahora se llama trabajo ser una combinación entre Superman, Iroman, Aquaman y Rambo  
\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quiénes? – dijo Steve frunciendo las cejas – Danno, me estas mareando. Mejor dime algo que me ha estado dando vueltas todo el día  
\- Dime – dijo raspando el plato con la cuchara para conseguir las ultimas migas de pastel  
\- Porque me diste la mitad del corazón – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Cu… cu… cual co… corazón? – dijo Danny  
\- El corazón del pastel – dijo Steve acercándose lentamente – me diste justo la mitad del corazón y tú te comiste la otra mitad ¿acaso ese era tu corazón?  
\- Animal, yo no soy un caníbal – dijo Danny protesto mientras el castaño lo acorralaba contra la pared – y aléjate.  
\- ¿Te pongo nervioso? – dijo Steve  
\- Steve, no me mires así – exigió Danny con voz nerviosa  
\- ¿Te gusta cómo te miro? – pregunto el comandante con la misma expresión de un lobo hambriento al acecho de su próxima presa  
\- Steve… – dijo Danny  
\- ¿Si? – pregunto este  
\- Yo te lo puedo explicar – dijo Danny  
\- Prefiero las conclusiones que yo mismo estoy sacando – dijo Steve mientras le rodeaba la cintura  
\- ¿Y… que… conclusiones… estas sacando? – dijo Danny pero es silenciado por unos labio hambrientos no dejándole más alternativa que aferrarse al Marine antes de responderle con la misma intensidad  
\- Al parecer – dijo Steve cuando sus labios se separaron y unió su frente a la del rubio – sacamos las mismas conclusiones  
\- Eso parece – dijo Danny sonriendo con picardía antes de volverlo a besar  
\- Papá… – dijo Charlie bajando – tengo hambre. Quiero pastel  
\- ¿Más? – pregunto Danny sorprendido y alejándose del capitán de fragata – tú solo te comiste la mitad del pastel  
\- La otra mitad se la comió Danno – dijo Steve sonriendo por lo que este le dedico una mirada asesina – ok, me callo   
\- Vamos a la cama – dijo Danny cargándolo en brazos a su hijo  
\- ¿pero y mi pastel? – dijo Charlie  
\- Se lo comió Danno – dijo Steve y este clavo su mirada en él – ya entendí, ya entendí  
\- Vamos – dijo Danny – tú limpia este regadero y apaga el televisor  
\- El jefe soy yo ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Steve  
\- Pero Danno grita más alto y es más mandón – dijo Charlie sonriendo  
\- ¿mandón, eh? – dijo Danny haciéndole cosquillas mientras subían a la habitación – ya verás. Steve  
\- Dime – dijo este  
\- Hago dormir a este jovencito – dijo el rubio – y seguiremos conversando  
\- ¿Ahora quieres conversar? – dijo Steve alzando una ceja  
\- ¿tú no? – dijo Danny  
\- ¿Hablan de darse besos? – dijo Charlie sonriendo  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve acercándose a hacerle cosquillas  
\- Cosquillas no, tío – decía el niño en medio de carcajadas – Cosquillas no  
\- A la cama – dijo Danny sonriendo – vamos  
\- Esperen – dijo Steve y beso la frente del pequeño – que descanses campeón.  
\- Te quiero, tío – dijo el niño   
\- Y yo a ti – dijo Steve –. A los dos – y ambos rubios se fueron

No. Él no quería darle besos a Danny, él quería adorarlo como llevaba años deseando desesperadamente y esa noche lo haría costara lo que costara. Claro en el remoto caso que el rubio pusiera resistencia.


	3. Le Llamaba Loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción de Mocedades

La guerra se había llevado muchas vidas, quebrando y haciendo pedazos ilusiones. Sin embargo también había forjado amistades y unido corazones, que en algunos casos, estos estaban destinado a ser uno solo a pesar de estar en cuerpos diferentes  
Se sentó en la cama y un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras alzaba la vista para ver las nubes cubriendo la luna igual de inalcanzable que él. Él que cada noche lo visitaba para jurarle amor eterno una vez más

El mundo fue sólo de los dos  
Y para los dos  
Su hogar unas nubes tendidas al sol.  
En sus miradas amor; en sus respuestas sí  
Y para su dolor un solo fin

A pesar del tiempo aun recordaba las sonrisas sinceras que le regala, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo, la caricia por cada milímetro de su piel, las peleas que terminaban en apasionados besos que abrían paso a interminables noches de amor desmedido

Él se fue, los cabellos pintados de gris  
Ella dejó de cuidar las flores del jardín  
Y le decía ven, tenemos que vivir

Cincuenta años ya habían pasado desde la vez que se habían jurado amor frente a un juez del Ministerio, ¿Quién lo diría? Cincuenta años, cuatro hijos y diez nietos. Una vida maravillosa que se vio truncada. Un paro cardiaco habían dicho los médicos, él sabía la verdad. Él se la había dicho muchas veces

***FLASHBACK***

Sentados en el jardín y tomados de las manos conversaban entre risas del moreno y cejas fruncidas de Danny Williams

\- Vamos Danno – dijo su esposo – no seas rencoroso  
\- Mis donas son sagradas y lo sabes – dijo Danny sin mirarlo  
\- Igual que… – dijo Steve acercándose para besarle el cuello   
\- Animal – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos sonriendo – los niños nos ven  
\- Ya es hora que sepan… – dijo Steve  
\- Eres un… – dijo el rubio alejándose mientras daba manotazos al viento y se escuchó la carcajada del Marine  
\- Papi mira – dijo Nahele haciendo técnicas con su balón  
\- Vas muy bien, campeón – dijo Danny  
\- Yo soy papá – dijo Nahele  
\- ¡No! – protesto Scorpius – ¡yo soy papá!  
\- Tú eres rubio como papi – dijo Grace– No puedes ser papá  
\- ¡papá – grito el pequeño rubio – dile que puedo ser tú! – pero sus padres lo ignoraron ya que estaban besándose nuevamente  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve – nada me va separar de ti. Ni la muerte

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Ese día Nahele había ido a visitarlo. Ver una calca fiel del hombre que tanto amaba le había provocado un ataque de nervios y le habían dado a tomar más medicamento. Quizás por eso fue que vio entrar a su esposo 

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

\- Boo – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Steve – con voz emocionada – viniste – susurro sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- Como iba dejar esperando al hombre más importante de mi vida – dijo Steve limpiándole las lágrimas – ¿Me extrañaste?  
\- Más que a nada – dijo Danny   
\- Te amo papi – dijo Nahele  
\- Y yo te amo Steve – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos mientras su hijo le acariciaba su cabello

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

Después de ver a su papi, Grace había pasado al consultorio del médico que no tenía buena cara

\- ¿Las cosas se están complicando, cierto? – preguntó Grace  
\- Me temo que sí, Grace – dijo el médico – No está respondiendo adecuadamente. Danny se desconecta más seguido. Y solo ve a tu padre. Su mundo es él  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Ethan limpiándose una lagrima y el medico exhalo

En el hospital en un banco al sol  
Se la puede ver  
Sonreír, consultando su viejo reloj  
Pensando que ha de venir aquél que se marchó  
Y se llevó con él su corazón

\- Ya llegue – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante  
\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos molesto – seguro firmando autógrafo para tus fans  
\- Nada de fans, Boo berrinchudo – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Yo no soy berrinchudo – dijo Danny – ¿Qué traes allí?  
\- Nada – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Como que nada – dijo Danny forcejando para tomar lo que Steve tenía en sus manos detrás de la espalda – ¡Steve, compraste mis chocolates favoritos! Te amo tanto – grito y lo beso abrazándose a su cuello – ya se había acabado los míos

Desde la ventana del consultorio del médico, Grace veía a su papi abrazar el aire como si de su padre se tratara. Otro paciente le arrebato la caja vacía que Danny tenía entre sus manos, por lo que el rubio se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo sin contemplaciones. Ethan, Grace, Nahele, Charlie y el medico salieron en tropel hacia el jardín donde estaba Danny

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba Danny desesperadamente luchando con los enfermeros – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Steve trajo esos chocolates para mí! ¡Suéltenme!  
\- Tranquilízate, Danny – decía el medico  
\- ¡Son mis chocolates! – gritaba el rubio – ¡devuélvanmelos!  
\- ¡Papi! – decía Grace llorando mientras Ethan la abrazaba  
\- Loco – dijo el paciente con el cual había tenido el altercado –, hablas con tu marido muerto  
\- ¡Yo no estoy loco! – grito Danny – ¡Diles Steve! ¡Diles! ¡Tú me los trajiste!  
\- Cálmate amor – decía Steve  
\- Llévenlo adentro – ordenó el medico

Y los enfermeros se llevaron al rubio entre forcejeos y gritos. Fueron horas eternas esperando, hasta que tres horas después El medico había salido cabizbajo, aunque se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos rojos. Sus sobrinos se habían puesto de pie de un salto, pero él solo había movido la cabeza negativamente.  
Grace se había abrazado llorando desesperadamente a Nahele y Ethan, mientras Charlie apoyaba su espalda a la pared llorando en silencio, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

Danny Williams llego a uno de los jardines más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Miraba todo asombrado. Lleno de vida, de colores.

\- Bienvenido – dijo una voz y el rubio miro hacia allá  
\- ¿Kono? – dijo el rubio sorprendido y lo abrazo desesperadamente  
\- Tranquilo hermanito – dijo Kono acariciándole el cabello  
\- Yo también quiero un abrazo – dijo Eddy  
\- Papá – dijo aferrándose a él  
\- ¿Boo Boo? – dijo una mujer detrás suyo  
\- ¡Mamá! – y se arrojó a sus brazos – ¡Mamita! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe!  
\- Mi bebe – decía Clara

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

\- Tienes unos nietos precioso – dijo Danny deprisa – son cuatro. Se llaman…  
\- Nahele, Grace, Charlie y Ethan – dijo Clara sonriendo suavemente   
\- ¿Los conocen? – dijo Danny sorprendido y todos sonrieron dulcemente  
\- ¿Y por mí no vas preguntar, mi bello hobbitt? – pregunto una voz detrás de él, y parecía que el mundo se le había detenido  
\- Steve… – susurro el rubio –, mi amor y sin dudarlo se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, como tantas veces lo había hecho en vida – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repetía sin cesar cada vez sus labios se separaban un instante para respirar

No vendrá, él la espera en sus nubes al sol  
En ese mundo que ayer tan sólo fueron dos

Era domingo, Steve y Danny estaban abrazados mientras conversaban en voz baja apoyados en el tronco de un árbol

\- Llegaron – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- Nuestra familia está nuevamente reunida – dijo Steve respirando hondo – te amo mi Boo Boo

Un beso suave los unió mientras sus hijos y sus familias se sentaban al alrededor de ambas tumbas. El dolor había cedido en sus hijos y ahora se aferraban al recuerdo de la vida que habían tenido, al igual que la promesa de algún día volver a verlos tan enamorados como siempre

En ese mundo que triunfó el amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca


	4. Cuarentena

Ser joven es una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Ser joven y estar enamorado es aún mejor. Pero ser joven, estar enamorado y que el planeta que habitas atraviesa una de las mayores crisis sanitarias, eso sí es una total desgracia   
Danny Williams se había mudado a Hawaii hacía cuatro años, tras la muerte de su esposa Rachel durante el parto de su hijo menor. Mismo tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Cinco Cero, una unidad especial que se encargaba de la seguridad dela isla. Allí había conocido al animal, neandertal, troglodita que tenía por jefe, y desde casi dos años además de ser comandante y subalterno, también eran novios. Novio con absolutamente todos los derechos, derechos que por eso días no podía ejercer, ya que debido al Coronavirus toda la isla estaba en cuarentena absoluta, y a Steve lo había encontrado fuera de esta, y no podría volver hasta que la medida se levantase. Afortunadamente podían hablar por la computadora varias veces al día, pero eso no bastaba para él. 

Los niños estaban jugando en la sala, mientras él estaba sentado en la puerta que daba a la playa. Exhaló y cerró los ojos 

\- Mientras más pienses en eso es mucho peor – dijo Kono   
\- Es que no me entiendes – lloriqueo el rubio – ya no aguanto más. Necesito a mi seal con su pequeño súper seal. ¡Y lo necesito ya!   
\- No exageres – dijo la mujer – apenas va una semana. La próxima se podrán ver y… se ponen al día – dijo con picardía   
\- ¿Una semana? – dijo escandalizado – eso es toda una vida. De verdad me voy a volver loco – sollozo – hace una eternidad que no tengo… nada de nada. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Nada de nada! Lo hacíamos mínimo tres veces al día, Kono, Steve me despierta con besos en mi espalda mientras me acaricia   
\- No necesito saber… – interrumpió la morena – son peores que adolescentes   
\- Claro que si necesitas – dijo Danny – su mano sube por mi muslo hasta…   
\- Creo que es hora… – dijo Kono intentando pararse pero Danny la detuvo por lo que se volvió a sentar   
\- …mi nalga y la agarra con una sola mano – continuo simulando con la otra – me la masajea lentamente mientras va deslizando   
\- Tengo que ver a los… – dijo Kono   
\- Están bien – interrumpió Danny –, como te decía iba deslizando – y Kono instintivamente apretó los ojos, arrugo la nariz y encogió los hombros – la sabana para besarme el hombro – y la chica exhalo – después se acostaba sobre mí para meter   
\- Tengo sed – dijo Kono   
\- Te sirvo más refresco – dijo sirviendo más líquido y entregándole el vaso – te sigo contando, metía su mano debajo de mi vientre…   
\- Por favor no lo digas – suplico Kono   
\- Para hacerme cosquillas ¿Oye que te pasa? – protesto Danny – ¿te molesta lo que te cuento?   
\- Danny cada que hablas pienso que estas a punto de decirme como tienen… – dijo Kono haciendo gestos de repugnancia – sexo   
\- ¿Por qué te contaría como tengo sexo con mi novio? – dijo el rubio sorprendido   
\- ¿Tal vez porque llevas días pensando solamente en tu mini súper seal? – dijo la chica   
\- Eso es mentira – se defendió y Kono alzo una ceja – los extraño demasiado a los dos   
\- ¿Cuáles dos? – dijo Kono sorprendida – hasta donde yo sé Steve solo tiene un…   
\- Por supuesto que solo tiene un… – dijo Danny – ¿acaso estas llamando fenómeno a mi novio?   
\- No, pero… – dijo Kono – tú hablaste de dos   
\- ¡Steve y su mini seal! – dijo Danny – los necesito. Y aún falta una semana entera. Al menos te tengo a ti para desahogarme   
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Kono escandalizada   
\- Yo hablando y tú escuchando – dijo Danny – ¡ay, por Dios Kono, concéntrate! 

La oficial solo podía pensar en cuantos segundos faltaban para que esa maldita cuarentena acabara


	5. Gen del Miedo

Acelero al máximo siguiendo las instrucciones de Tany por el celular mientras Danny se aferraba al asiento del copiloto. Dobló a la derecha dos cuadras más allá, varios automóviles y peatones se tuvieron que lanzarse a un lado para no cruzarse en el camino del Camaro negro. Avanzo otras cinco cuadras y con un grito de advertencia a su pareja se atravesó en la calle sin salida  
Ambos bajaron respondiendo el fuego y avanzaron hacia unos barriles. Steve le hizo una seña y Danny cubrió su subida por las escaleras mientras le gritaba que era peligroso. Llego a la terraza justo cuando el helicóptero iba a alzar vuelo. Disparo a las hélices varias veces hasta que impacto en esta, evitando que alce vuelo. Guardo su arma y se lanzó a bajar a los tripulantes a base de golpes. El helicóptero se estrelló y el redujo a los terrorista. Cuando su equipo llego a la azotea, enmanillo a los capturados y se los llevo. Era otro exitoso caso resuelto por los 5.0 

¬____________________

\- ¡Steve no! - gritó Danny, pero este ya se había lanzado a la lancha en movimiento y una ráfaga de balas fue la bienvenida que recibió, logrando esquivarlas todas - Tany - grito por el intercomunicador - ¡manda un helicóptero ahora! ¿es que no tienes instinto de supervivencia?

Steve corrió hacia el cuarto de mando del barco y se enfrasco en una pelea con dos de los traficantes mientras un tercero aumentaba la velocidad. Patadas y puñetazos iban y venían mientras esquivaba balazos intentando no perder el equilibrio. Uno por uno fue dejando fuera de combate a los malhechores, algunos desmayados sobre la cubierta del barco a otros los lanzo al mar. Un disparo paso cerca suyo he impacto en el pecho del hombre que le apuntaba a él directo a la cabeza.   
Levanto la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el disparo y vio un helicóptero, desde el cual Danny había realizado un disparo limpio 

____________________

De una patada tiro la puerta abajo mientras entraba disparando indiscriminadamente. Se lanzó al piso y rodo hasta llegar detrás del sofá, desde allí lanzó una bomba de humo que le sirvió como tapadera para subir al montacargas que había en el galpón.

\- Steve, no va… - gritó Danny pero el castaño ya había subido al ala de la avioneta que se ponía en movimiento

Con varios puñetazos en el vidrio de la ventana del avión, rompió este y lanzo fuera al piloto. Un balazo lo obligo a sacar la cabeza de la cabina un momento, antes de darle una patada a quien intentaba recuperar el control de la aeronave, sin embargo apoyándose en la parte inferior del techo lanzo su cuerpo hacia adentro noqueando al tirador de una patada, para lanzarlo fuera de la avioneta y saltar antes que esta se estrelle  
Definitivamente Steve McGarrett no tenía activado el gen del miedo, no hasta que…

____________________

Steve llegaba a su casa de su carrera matutina cuando escucho a los hijos de su novio negar desesperadamente mientras suplicaban por ser creídos en algo, mientras su mascota gimoteaba

\- Buenos días - dijo el comandante entrando por la cocina - ¿Cómo amanecieron?  
\- Fuiste tú, cierto - dijo Danny mirándolo con el ceño fruncido  
\- No hice nada - dijo Steve de manera automática al ver la expresión de su novio ¿acaso estaba sudando frio?  
\- ¿nos podemos ir? - pregunto Grace  
\- Tú le diste a Jerry la placa - dijo Danny señalando  
\- Pero solo… - dijo Steve  
\- Quiero irme - gimió Charlie  
\- Yo también - dijo Steve en el mismo tono  
\- Vino y tomo mi auto, y dejo una fotografía de su placa con un papel diciendo que era un Cinco Cero - siseo Danny y Steve encogió los hombros - y que me devolvería después de resolver el caso de los extraterrestres que anoche llegaron a la isla para recoger a Elvis de sus vacaciones en la tierra  
\- Pero ¿que tengo yo que ver? - dijo Steve casi llorando  
\- ¡ES MI AUTO! - grito Danny golpeando la mesa y todos encogieron los hombros mientras apretaban los ojos - voy a subir a cambiarme y cuando baje quiero llevar a los niños al colegio en mi auto o sino…  
\- Si Danno - dijo Steve saliendo a la carrera del lugar  
\- ¡Y trae helado de chocolate! - grito el rubio - solo queda menos de medio tarro  
\- Pero recién… - dijo Steve desde la puerta  
\- Dije que trajeras mi auto y helado - siseo el detective  
\- Al menos puedo… - dijo señalando su ropa de correr pero la mirada de su pareja lo hizo desistir - Camaro y helado

Como Marine condecorado que era, sabía perfectamente lo que era enfrentarse al enemigo cara a cara sin ningún tipo de miedo, pero Danny Williams definitivamente era otra cosa muy distinta


	6. Nuevo Papá

Adams Nushimuri lo tenía todo. Era apuesto, inteligente, exitoso, valiente y millonario. Si bien había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna de los negocios de su familia dentro de la yakuza, todos sus negocios ya estaban dentro del margen de la ley.  
Hacia unos meses que se había integrado a la fuerza de elite de la isla, Cinco Cero, y por lo tanto convivía bastante con el detective Danny Williams y con los hijos de este. Grace, una joven que cursaba su primer año universitario en el continente, y Charlie, un pequeño rubio de cinco años, calca fiel de su padre en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo ese era un domingo especial. Grace pasaría ese fin de semana en la isla, por lo tanto todos estaban reunidos en la playa de la casa del comandante McGarrett. Grace se estaba poniendo al día con los hijos de Lou, mientras vigilaban a Charlie y a Joan que jugaban con arena. 

\- Joan – dijo Mery –, ven a lavarte las manos  
\- Si mami – dijo la pequeña echándose a correr  
\- Monito – dijo Danny desde la casa –, ayúdame con esto  
\- McGarrett deja de decir tontería – dijo Lou –, sabes qué sino hubiese sido por Danny te hubiese ganado  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que conduces mejor que yo? – dijo Steve indignado  
\- Ja – dijo Lou irónicamente – Cualquiera conduce mejor que tú. Eres un peligro público  
\- Te recuerdo que firma nuestros cheques – dijo Junior  
\- Y necesitamos ese cheque cada fin de mes – dijo sonriendo la esposa del moreno  
\- Lo sé – dijo Lou bebiendo de su cerveza –, pero no retiro lo dicho  
\- Y por eso me caes bien – dijo Steve sonriendo –, salud – y ambos brindan con sus botellas

Charlie se había sentado en la arena con las cejas fruncidas y la boca torcida mientras intentaba hacer un castillo similar al que Steve le había construido la semana pasada, solo que no les estaba saliendo “exactamente” como un catillo

\- ¿Problemas? – dijo Adams sentándose a su lado  
\- No me sale el castillo – dijo Charlie sin dejar de trabajar  
\- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Danny? – dijo Adams  
\- A Danno no le gusta el sol – dijo Charlie dejando caer los hombros  
\- Entonces necesitas un papá al que le guste el sol – dijo Adams bajando la voz como si fuese un secreto  
\- ¿Otro papá? – dijo Charlie sorprendido bajando también la voz – Pero yo ya tengo dos papás, Danno y Stand ¿puedo tener otro más?  
\- Por supuesto – dijo Adams –. Mira, si tu mamá te dio a tu papá Stand, tu papá Danno puede darte otra mamá o… otro papá ¿no te parece?  
\- No sé – dijo Charlie pensativo – ¿Y si él no quiere?  
\- Tal vez deberías ser el hombre de la casa – dijo Adams –, y decirle claramente a Danny que necesitas un nuevo papá  
\- ¿Necesito un nuevo papá? – preguntó sorprendido  
\- Claro – dijo Adams –, hay muchas cosas que a Danny no le gustan, como nadar, hacer castillos de arenas, jugar futbol, muchas cosas. Cosas que podrías hacer con tu nuevo papá. Un papá que los quisiera mucho a Grace, a ti y a Danno  
\- Entiendo – dijo Charlie frunciendo las cejas y acariciándose la barbilla –. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Gracias tío Adams

Diez minutos después Danny y Mary llamaron a todos a almorzar, los cuales se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras continuaban sus amenas conversaciones. Reían y bromeaban entre ellos, sin embargo Charlie no había tocado su plato y estaba bastante pensativo. Steve y Danny se miraron entre si y el castaño le hizo un gesto 

\- Boo Boo – dijo Danny suavemente pero este no reacciono  
\- ¿Todo bien, mini D? – pregunto el Marine – ¿hay algo que te preocupa?  
\- Tío Adams me dijo hace rato algo que me hizo pensar mucho – dijo el niño pensativo  
\- ¿Y qué te dijo el tío Adams? – dijo Steve intrigado y Charlie respiro hondo antes de clavar la mirada en su tío postizo, mirada idéntica a la de Danny cuando le decía algo que le cambiaba el ángulo de las cosas  
\- Necesitamos hablar tú y yo, tío Steve – dijo el pequeño rubio –, de hombre… a hombre  
\- Muy bien – dijo el comandante evitando sonreír por la ternura que el niño le provocaba mientras alejaba un poco el plato ya vacío – usted dirá señor  
\- ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con Danno? – dijo el pequeño rubio mientras el mencionado escupía el jugo que estaba bebiendo – esto no puede seguir así, tío Steve – un silencio mortal cayó sobre la mesa – Yo necesito un nuevo papá con quien hacer cosas que no puedo hacer ni con Danno ni con mi papá Stand, y ese solo eres tú – nadie lograba salir del asombro por la manera en la que el niño había hablado – ¿y bien tío? ¿Cuándo te casas con mi papá Danny y te conviertes en nuestro nuevo papá? Mío y de Grace  
\- Eh… – dijo Steve mientras todos clavaban su mirada en él – yo…  
\- Campeón… – dijo Danny  
\- No Danno – interrumpió Charlie –, no digas nada. Esto es cosas de hombres – continuo golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño cerrado, pero le dolió mucho, así que de manera disimulada bajo la mano bajo la mesa para sobárselo, mientras todos volcaron el rostro para que el pequeño no notara sus risas  
\- ¿Y que se supone que soy yo? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos intentando ocultar sonrojo  
\- Pues… mi papi – dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros mientras todos evitaban lanzar una carcajada –. A partir de hoy el tío Steve será como mi papá Stand y tú como mi mamá, pero te diré papi, no mamá  
\- Mi propio hijo dice que me dirá papi, no mamá – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿Qué les parece?  
\- ¡Danno! – regaño su hijo –, estoy definiendo tu futuro, por favor no interrumpas. Te escucho tío  
\- Si, tío Steve – dijo Tany sonriendo – todos te escuchamos ¿Cuándo pondrás la fecha de la boda? – y Junior se cubrió la boca  
\- Yo… – dijo Steve ante la mirada atenta del pequeño – ¿sabes que Charlie? tienes razón. Ya es hora de formalizar – se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente al rubio – ¿Así? – y Charlie asintió una sola vez  
\- ¿Qué haces animal? – dijo Danny sonrojado  
\- Silencio Danno – dijo Steve –, muy bien. Danny Williams, aquí, frente a toda nuestra Ohana ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
\- Animal… – dijo el rubio  
\- Por favor – suplico Steve – cásate conmigo  
\- Tienes que aceptar – dijo Charlie en un susurró  
\- Está bien – dijo Danny –, acepto – y Charlie grito feliz junto con todos excepto Adams  
\- Felicidades. Felicidades – dijeron todos y gritaron más cuando Steve beso a Danny dulcemente  
\- Falta el anillo – grito Charlie  
\- Cierto el anillo – dijo Grace  
\- Eso es importante – dijo Tany y la hija de Lou le paso una rosquilla  
\- Gracias – dijo Steve –. El anillo. Con este anillo Danno, te juro amor eterno – dijo colocándoselo en su dedo y dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras todos aplaudían y Charlie saltaba de alegría – te amo – dijo Steve contra los labios del detective  
\- Propongo un brindis – dijo Mery alzando su copa – por Steve y Danny  
\- Por Steve y Danny – dijeron todos alzando sus copas  
\- ¡Ahora quiero un hermanito! – dijo Charlie – todos se casan para tener bebes, lo vi el otro día en una película

Y la nueva pareja se ahogó con sus bebidas, mientras todos se reían, menos Adams, quien había desaparecido de la reunión sin que nadie notara

_____________________________

\- …Y el tío Steve saltó desde el edificio – dijo Danny – a pesar de que le dije claramente que se iba lastimar, y claro, como no hizo caso, él… – sonrió al ver pequeño profundamente dormido

Steve veía desde la puerta de la habitación como Danny arropaba a un Charlie completamente dormido abrazado a un osito de felpa que el marine le había regalado en la última navidad. Danny le beso la frente, apago la luz y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidosamente tras él

\- Cayó totalmente rendido – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- Monito también ya se durmió – dijo Steve –, creo que ahora si es un muy buen momento para hablar  
\- ¿Hablar de qué? – dijo Danny intrigado  
\- De lo que paso durante el almuerzo – respondió Steve –. La pedida de mano  
\- Ah, eso – dijo Danny restándole importancia mientras se dirigían a la habitación principal –. No te preocupes. Solo fue un juego de Charlie. Mañana lo olvida  
\- Pero yo no puedo olvidar que te amo – dijo Steve –, que amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos, que amo lo que estamos creando  
\- Yo también lo amo – dijo dirigiéndose al baño donde se cambió de ropa – pero no podemos hacerle creer a Charlie que en verdad nos casaremos, puede confundirlo todo y… – dijo saliendo del baño y encontrándose con Steve con una rodilla en el piso mientras sostenía entre su mano una pequeña cajita abierta donde se veía un anillo de compromiso – Steve ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo sorprendido  
\- Lo compre hace semanas, pero no sabía cómo pedírtelo – dijo Steve – y Charlie me dio hoy el empujón que necesitaba. Danny Williams ¿te casarías conmigo?  
\- Aunque es un anillo muy hermoso – dijo Danny extendiendo su mano – me gustaba más el otro. El chocolate con el que estaba bañado sabia delicioso  
\- ¿Entonces aceptas? – preguntó Steve sonriendo  
\- Claro que sí, animal. Claro que acepto – dijo el rubio mientras el marine le colocaba el anillo  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la cintura para besarse apasionadamente  
\- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que Adams intentó manipulando a Charlie? – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- Que ese idiota agradezca que no le di un tiro – dijo Steve –. Mira que creerse más listo que yo. Que consiga su propio hobbit nalgón

Y cayeron abrazados en la cama. Era hora de su celebración privada


End file.
